


Be Ours?

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A request from tumblr: Hi! Can I request some writing? I was hoping for something with Prom or Noct (up to you!) confronting true crush after hearing them say some negative and maybe slightly scary/dangerous things about themselves? And maybe when bro asks about it they first brush it off as a joke or something but eventually end up breaking down and telling him everything and crying. I need some angst-comfort to quell my soul! ❤️





	Be Ours?

“Shit!” You exclaimed, tripping and falling, along with your meal.

It was a humid Duscae evening, you were with the Prince’s posse of retainers and enjoying a nice dinner. Well, trying to.

“Goodness!  Are you okay?” Ignis asked, trying to help you up.

You gently swatted away, getting up on your own and picking up your plate, looking in dismay at your ruined meal on the dirty ground of the haven.

“I’m fine,” you tried to laugh it off. “I mean, an absolute fuck-up like me is bound to eventually, well, fuck up.”

Ignis chuckled nervously, unsure of how to react.

You took your seat in between Prompto and Noctis, leaning back and sighing.

“You okay, Y/N?” Prompto asked.

You leaned forward and opened your eyes.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Just being the usual useless mess I am,” you laughed at yourself.

Noctis and Prompto frowned at that, looking at each other, worried for you.

“You really shouldn’t say that,” Noctis said, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Well, I mean,” you lowered your tone, looking to the ground. “It’s true. I’m a good for nothing, useless, pile of trash. Useless people like me really don’t deserve a place amongst people like you,” you began to break down, trying to hold back your tears.

Prompto was immediately at your side, helping you out of your chair with Noctis and leading you off of the haven.

“Let’s go for a walk, okay?” Noctis said, taking your left hand.

You looked down and looked up at him, wide-eyed. You then felt your right hand be engulfed by warmth too, looking down to see Prompto’s hand in yours.

The three of you walked in silence for a few moments before Prompto broke the silence.

“Why do you always say such horrible things about yourself?” He whispered.

You remained silent, lost in thought about your reasoning.

“You can tell us,” noctis urged, a smile on his face.

“It’s just… You guys are so perfect, so wonderful. All of you. But especially you two. Meanwhile I’m just some stupid dumb klutz. I’m useless without other people telling me what to do, I’m so ugly and gross, and I just,” you paused, stopping in your tracks, “I hate myself! I hate being alive, I hate that I’m nothing like you! I hate all of this!” You exclaimed, breaking down into tears and shaking your head.

The two men looked at you, worried, before kneeling down and hugging you.

“Y/N,” Noctis whispered.

“We love you, so, so much,” Prompto said, holding back his tears.

One of them began to stroke your hair, that action doing nothing to stop your weeping, causing you to nuzzle against their shoulders, still sobbing.

“If you’ll have us,” Noctis started, “would you be ours?”

You pulled away and sniffled, looking at the two of them.

“Ours?” You questioned.

Prompto gave you a gentle, sunshine smile and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

“Yeah, like, mine and Noct’s. Together. At the same time,” he explained.

You felt yourself choke up and looked at the two of them, their faces eagerly awaiting your response with gentle smiles on their faces.

Your face heated up and you hid your face in their shoulders, nodding and mumbling.

“Yes, I’ll be yours. I love you guys too…”

“I’m sorry, can you speak up?” Noctis teased.

You whined and looked at Prompto.

“Come on, Y/N. Speak up for your king!” Prompto joined.

“Yes, I’ll be yours. I love you guys too!” You shouted.

They began to giggle and kissed your cheeks.


End file.
